Under the Stars
by Daoine
Summary: After the death of Eun, So realizes that his only chance to save Soo and free himself from being used by Yo against those he cares for is to fight for the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Observatory**

 **So barely made a sound as he mechanically climbed the last few steps to the top of the observatory tower. Ji Mong, the royal astronomer, stood with his back to him, staring down at the courtyard in silent reflection. So took no notice as his bloodstained sword slipped from his numb fingers, clattering to the floor. Eun's words haunted him. "I was told there was only a present you could give me."**

 **In a rage So grabbed the wine on the desk, pouring it in the nearest cup, not caring when the liquid spilled over. Tossing back the contents, So threw the cup against the wall, sliding to the floor. Ji Mong slowly turned around, silently witnessing as papers from the desk settled on the ground, the prince covering his face with his hands. So's body shook, his tears dissolving the make-up to reveal his scar.**

 **After what seemed like an eternity, So raised his wearied gaze to Ji Mong. "Why didn't she tell me?" He muttered as he stumbled to his feet. Gathering his wits about him, he turned to face the rabbit. "You told me Eun and his wife would be hiding in the Damiwon, but that you had not heard about them being there."**

 **"Yes, Wangjanim." Ji Mong solemnly nodded, folding his hands behind his back in an attempt to appear calm. So bent down to pick up his sword. The old astronomer was hiding something from him. Soo had trusted him with the news about his father's death. Why would she stop believing in him now? Especially after all they had promised each other. None of it made any sense. So stared hard at Ji Mong. Why had his father sent for Hae Soo after exiling her to be a masuri?**

 **"Why did my father call her back to Cheondeokjeon the day before he died?" So asked, his tone deadly earnest. "What did he discuss with her?"**

 **Ji Mong raised a brow, then shrugged. "How would I know the reason why your father requested for her to be brought to him that day?"**

 **"Don't lie to me." So warned, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. "I know father had her investigated the year I was gone. Do you think I trusted my father to keep his word to me?" He growled low as he slowly stalked the astronomer. "I know you, rabbit. Father would have consulted with you."**

 **"She is merely one small ember, Wangjanim. You must fulfill your destiny and take the throne." Ji Mong sighed with exasperation. "She is of no consequence. You cannot save her from her fate."**

 **Frustrated rage roiled through So as he pounced on the older man, pushing him against the edge of the terrace, knocking over the handmade telescope. "If you want to live, you will tell me what you know. Now."**

 **"You won't do it, Wangjanim." Ji Mong stated, his eyes resting on the sword in So's hand. Leaning down, So whispered in his ear. "I have killed before. I even killed my own brother less than an hour ago. What is one more life for me?"**

 **"If you let me up, I will tell you." Sweat beaded on Ji Mong's forehead as he attempted to appease the wolf-dog. Releasing Ji Mong, So stood back as the older man moved away from the ledge. "Your father didn't believe she was Lady Hae Soo." Ji Mong lifted his uncomfortable gaze up to So.**

 **"That doesn't make sense." So glared at him. "Of course, she's Lady Hae Soo."**

 **A sardonic laugh slipped from Ji Mong as he moved further into the room. "She is, yet she isn't." His eyes never left So. "That is what your father found out."**

 **"Explain how she is Hae Soo, yet isn't." So tracked Ji Mong, there was some unknown truth to his words that troubled the prince. He thought back to the first time he peered into Hae Soo's startled, pretty brown eyes. He had felt an overwhelming sense of recognition as he swept her up into his arms. He had fought against this connection even though she fascinated him with her outspoken fearlessness and honesty. No matter how he fought the urge, he had been drawn to that odd girl with peculiar notions about justice and a prince's place in the world.**

 **"The day Lady Hae Soo drowned, she died for two hours and then the physician said she came back to life. When she awakened, she had no memory of being Lady Hae Soo." Ji Mong explained as So wiped the blood from his blade, placed it in its sheath, then leaned against the bookcase. Every gesture and strange deed seemed to fall into place as Ji Mong explained. "You father found out that even Lady Hae Soo's very nature changed after she was revived. She knew things before they happened."**

 **"What else?" So demanded, dreading the answer.**

 **"I heard that she begged him to send her far away from you and the palace." Ji Mong looked out of the window. "She was afraid of what would happen to those around her." Turning around to the prince, he said. "Of what would happen to you. She knows you are destined to be a king. Basically, your father knew she would be the one to guide your way to the throne. But, Wangjanim, there can be nothing more. She is not destined to be queen."**

 **Silence filled the room as So stared pensively at the papers scattered on the floor. There was no way out of their dilemma. He let Ji Mong's information sink in. However, it did neither him nor Soo any good. "You have to throw her away." Ji Mong nodded grimly. So closed his eyes in pain. Then a gruff voice filled the void. "You must prove that you can throw away what you hold dear, then I will follow you." So's eyes flew open to meet those of General Park.**

 **"I guess if I don't want to be used against my brothers, then I will have to be the rabid wolf-dog everyone has accused me of being." A bitter smirk formed on his lips as the only decision became clear for So. It was the only way to save Soo. Jung would be safe from the carnage, but he wouldn't put it past his mother or his brother to turn their attention to Baek Ah. Thankfully, the Silla royals were not thought of as a threat. He had to become king for their sake. "I will be the wolf-dog who bites his master's hand and takes his house. I, Wang So, will be king."**

* * *

 **Gyobang**

 **"Pyeha found the traitors." The latest news from the palace was cautiously exchanged throughout the gyobang. "The wolf-dog killed Prince Wang Eun and his wife."**

 **Woo Hee dropped the tray she was carrying, the clay pot shattered at her feet. The tenth prince and his young wife had been found and executed by the fourth prince. Startled, Baek Ah quickly got to his feet the palate he shared with Woo Hee to see her sitting against the wall, her head buried in her arms.**

 **"Woo Hee-ya?" She refused to look at him as he lifted her face. "What's wrong?"**

 **"N-no." Shaking her head, she felt like she couldn't breathe. The sacrifices she was forced to make to be with Baek Ah again. The lies that had come out of her mouth. And now this. It was too much to bear. "It's all my fault." She uttered under her breath, so low that she hoped Baek Ah couldn't hear her. Wiping her face, she looked at her lover. "You need to go find your brother. Now."**

 **"Okay." Baek Ah frowned, worried. Woo Hee tried to smile, but couldn't find it in her when Hae Soo's funny word fell from Baek Ah's lips. Brushing her tears away, he kissed her forehead. "I will be back tonight." She nodded, even though she didn't feel too reassured.**

 **As soon as he stepped outside to put his boots on, Baek Ah heard the ugly name So couldn't run from being bandied about. No, it can't be. So wouldn't do that to a brother. A sense of urgency hit Baek Ah as he hurried toward the palace.**

 **He came to a stop in the courtyard when he saw Jung's ashen face. "It can't be." Jung stood facing the direction the guards had taken when they left the bodies. "Pyeha has decreed that the nation is not allowed to mourn for Eunnie or his wife. He ordered their bodies to be thrown into the woods to rot." Jung stated in a dead voice. He looked down at the blood on his hands then shut his eyes. "Why was I so stupid to believe this was better...?" He muttered under his breath, his voice trailed away.**

 **"Where is So-hyungnim?" Baek Ah asked quietly.**

 **"Who knows and who cares!" Jung spat out as he stalked away, clenching his fists.**

 **Baek Ah shook his head as he watched his younger brother leave. He followed close behind as Jung headed to the wall and quickly climbed the top. "Jung-ie?"**

 **"I can't leave them to rot. I can't do that to Eunnie-hyung." He grounded out, peering down at his older brother. Baek Ah steadied himself, finding his footing in the wall to sit next to Jung. "What are you doing?" Jung frowned at him.**

 **"Then I'm coming with you." Baek Ah stated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Throne Room**

 **Jeongjong gave his eighth brother a look of satisfaction. The information Won had supplied him with about Wook's machinations within Hyejong's court had aided him in bringing the wolf-dog under control as well as the surrounding powerful clans. Too bad he had to purge the family of his tenth brother, but the sacrifice of Eun and Soon Deok would pave the way for his reign.**

 **"...With this, Wang Gyu's Revolt was not fabricated, but fact."**

 **He smirked slightly at the discomfort Eun's death brought Wook. "Congratulations, Pyeha." Wook woodenly replied. I've gone too far, he clenched his fists, then relaxed as he stared dully at Yo. Everything he had done to gain the throne and Hae Soo was for nothing. And, now, it wasn't enough to slowly poison Hyejong, but his complicity in the purge of Eun's clan killed his soul.**

 **"This should get all the powerful families to act in their best interest," Yo advised Wook, ignoring the brief reaction. "We should hurry and move the capital to Seokyeong. This will satisfy Uncle Wang Shik Ryeom."**

* * *

 **Baek Ah rubbed the last of the dirt from his bruised hands. Jung had barely said a word while they waited for the guards to leave. Then they moved Eun and Soon Deok's bodies deep into the woods. Jung swore as the arrows remained embedded in Eun. Taking out a knife, he cut them out of his brother's body. He tucked them into his boot as silently, they piled stone after stone, not caring about the pain anymore.**

 **The sun was sinking through the trees when the last stone was laid. "I'm leaving the palace," Jung said out of the blue.**

 **"Where will you go?" Baek Ah asked, wiping the dirt from his bruised hands.**

 **"To the Northern border," Jung replied as Baek Ah fell into place beside him as they made their way back to the palace wall.**

 **"Your mother will never allow it, you know she will force Pyeha to keep you where it's safe." Baek Ah frowned at Jung as his younger brother jumped to the top of the wall.**

 **Defiant anger filled Jung's eyes as he glared down at the thirteenth prince. "After today, they will have no choice." He said before he jumped down and took off across the courtyard.**

 **Baek Ah climbed over the wall, feeling defeated. Woo Hee would be waiting up, but he had to find So first, so he headed for the observatory. He quickly found So standing on the balcony, his body tense.**

 **"The monks can't hold a funeral for one considered a traitor so they can't be buried in the family cemetery. And we are not allowed to wear mourning clothes." Pyeha's decree felt like ashes falling from Baek Ah's mouth. "They were thrown outside the palace walls. But we took care of it secretly and buried them." So turned to face him, guilt and shock warred in his brother's features as he continued. "We could not get the arrows out of Eun's body. Jung had to cut the arrows."**

 **"Eun..still remembered that birthday. Even I had completely forgotten." So shook his head in disbelief. "He said it was a gift that only I could give him."**

 **Calmly attempting to console his brother, Baek Ah replied. "Eun would be thankful for what you did for him today."**

 **"Wangjanim." Ji Mong reluctantly interrupted the brothers, handing So a letter. "I just found the letter that Court Lady Hae left for me. She wrote that the tenth prince and his wife were hidden in the Damiwon."**

 **Solemnly, So opened the letter, reading the contents. Soo-ya, I'm sorry. Despair filled him as he held the evidence of her trust in him. Why? Just when he had gained her, he had to let her go. He would have to break that trust to ensure her safety. Without a word to Ji Mong or Baek Ah, he headed down the stair and across the courtyard.**

* * *

 **Damiwon**

 **Gingerly, Hae Soo made her way down the steps. Her knee ached as she stopped by the edge of the lake. Even though the moon shone through the trees and off the water, she had no time for the constellations. She was too worried about So. How could she have been so wrong about her vision? She had to make sure he understood that she didn't blame him for what happened to Eun. It was all a mess of her making. With a heavy sigh, she bent down to rub her knee.**

 **He's here. Soo turned toward the sound of his boots on the steps behind her. "Wangjanim?" She rushed to him, but the hardness in his eyes halted her in her tracks.**

 **"Now, I must look like a monster in your eyes too." So grounded out bitterly. ".I did kill Eun."**

 **Hae Soo hesitantly reached out to him. "No, it was a hard choice to make. I know that." Please, know this isn't your fault, Wangjanim, she pleaded inside.**

 **Pulling away from her, he glared down at her. "Why did you hide the fact that he was in the Damiwon?" The accusations fell from him, each word stabbed like a knife blade. "You didn't trust me, did you? You didn't say anything because you worried that I might kill Eun."**

 **Soo broke out in a cold sweat as dread filled her with a pain that rivaled that of her torture. I did this to him, she thought guiltily. I have to make him understand. Please, So. "Yes. I did." She began carefully. "I was worried about the tenth prince. However, I was also worried that you might have to do something terrible. I thought things would turn out alright** **as long as they escaped."** **She wanted to touch him, but the wall he put up between them was impenetrable. Desperate to breach it, she continued, her eyes pleading with him. "I didn't realize we would end up hurting each other..until it was too late. That is why I left the letter. I trusted you. I know it took me some time, but I truly trusted you." Her heart ached as she pushed on, baring her soul to him. "Enough that I would trust you in any situation. I know how much I love you."**

 **So stood in stony silence, his expression cold. "I no longer feel that way about you. When I look at you now, I will only remember what happened because of your lack of trust. Eun died because of you. I will remember how I had to kill him."**

 **No! Soo's face turned pale as So jerked back from her. "To save you, I became the king's dog and still my feelings for you remained unchanged until now." He gave a tired sigh, turning to leave. "Now they have changed. Let's stop now."**

 **Stunned, Soo couldn't believe that his feelings for her were that shallow. "Lies." She whispered, then desperately demanded. "You are lying."**  
 **So stopped, then turned with a caustic smirk. "We promised not to lie to each other." Then without a backward glance, he strode up the stairs and disappeared.**

 **Dumbstruck, Soo stared at the space where So had stood just seconds before. She couldn't believe he would leave her like this. Why was her world crumbling around her again? In a daze, she wandered blindly into the empty corridors of the Damiwon. She entered her quarters and lay down on her bed as the shock of the day's events numbed her mind. This time she knew that when the pain set in, it would be worse than ever before. Shutting her eyes, she curled into a ball as the heat of her tears cooled against her cheeks.**

 **Her mind raced in circles of 'what ifs' as the comfort of sleep eluded her. Finally, she wiped the tears away and got up. Tomorrow she would have to gather her courage to face her losses. Gathering herself together, she wandered to her desk and opened the wooden box. The butterfly hairpin So had given her lay on top of a red envelope. She ran her hand lovingly over the hairpin, then picked up the envelope. Opening the seal, she withdrew Wang Wei's poem, Mountain Retread. For what felt like the millionth time, she read So's message to her.**

 _ **When the water runs dry,**_  
 _ **Sit and watch the rising clouds.**_

 **Despite her guilt over what happened to Eun and Soon Deok, she wouldn't believe he couldn't understand why she had hesitated in her trust nor forgive her for doing so. There had to be another reason why he was throwing her away. She refused to accept she had lost him. He's lying to me, but I have to trust his reasoning and patiently wait. He will come back to me.**


End file.
